


The Lestrade School for Boys

by poppetawoppet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for thegameison_sh cycle four, round 3, prompt lost and found</p>
<p>Molly Hooper observes some things about the charges at the Lestrade School for Boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lestrade School for Boys

Molly shook her head at the screams coming from outside. She should be used to it by now, but she knows that even if she works at the school for the rest of her life, she will always be surprised at the amount of noise boys could make.

The Lestrade School for Boys was a home for orphans, misplaced youths with nowhere to go. Molly taught the sciences, and took her turns in other areas. Mother, sister, confidante, maid, cook…

"Finder of all things," she says as she picks up a jumper in the lunch room.

It's bulky and colorless, but the material is soft and warm. It's a staple of all the uniforms. Most of the boys refuse to wear it.

"John," Molly sighs as she folds it.

John wears the jumper. Serious, quiet John, who sits in front in all the classes, just in case he misses something. 

Molly looks out the window, watching the boys play football or rugby or some combination that involved their uniforms getting as dirty as possible.

John of course, was watching, almost joining, almost walking away.

Only one other sat out the large game, a tall figure more interested in a group of bushes than the game behind him.

"Sherlock," Molly shook her head.

Sherlock barely shows up for class, often out of uniform, and proceeds to tell the class why Molly is wrong and that everything they are learning is shit.

Sherlock often spends after lunch standing in a corner, or writing sentences such as 'I will not disrespect my teacher.'

He does not change.

Molly turns from the window. She needs to get ready for class. After all, Sherlock may show up, and she needs to be prepared.

*

_One year later_

Molly folds the jumper and puts it on top of the box. She carries it down the hallway slowly. She hates this part of her job.

"Miss Hooper, Miss Hooper, do you need help with that?"

Molly stops. It's very rare for Sherlock to even acknowledge her presence. To ask to help….

"I have it, Sherlock. Thank you for asking, though. You know, you probably wouldn't be shivering if you were wearing your jumper."

Sherlock rolls his eyes dramatically, "Even the nonconformist in me cannot wear that thing. I think I used mine to house some field mice, and then I threw it out when it died."

Molly laughs, "That sounds about right."

"Actually, I did have an ulterior motive for finding you."

"Of course you did."

"I was wondering if you could tell me where John is. I've been looking for him all day."

Molly blinks, and puts the box down. She sees Sherlock's eyes flicker to the top of the box, and back to her.

"Just like that?"

Molly nods. 

"We've known about it for a few weeks, but we never tell the child until it happens, because the person might back out. He barely had time to pack, let alone tell his friends. His friend."

"You know, maybe I am a bit chilly," Sherlock says, grabbing the jumper, and running down the hall.

Despite that it never really fit him, Molly is almost certain she never saw Sherlock without the jumper ever again


End file.
